


Father's Day

by Turing



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turing/pseuds/Turing
Summary: Eddie and the Venom Symbiote decided to bring the baby home for the up-coming father's day. Liz may not enjoy the ride she will give them to their home. English is not my first language. I don't own them but I love them.





	Father's Day

June 16th doesn’t mean anything to Eddie Brock at all.

At least that was what he thought before his encounter with an alien symbiote.

Venom doesn’t like to think about his children he had before. But…

The little ball did a little stretching in the glass utensil, that successfully brought both Eddie and the symbiote’s full attention back to it.

“Sleep well, little one?” Eddie asked, smiling. The symbiote slide part of itself into the utensil. The ball sensed it immediately and stretched longer to get closer to its parent. Eddie watched the intimate interaction between the two most important beings to him with great interest, smirking.

“Fuck” Liz was driving on the front seat, the road was rough. She only got distracted for a minute and the whole car bumped once violently.

“Watch your language, there is a child here”  
Eddie carefully put the utensil on his lap, almost covering it with his body. The symbiote held and supported the little ball, not letting it fall over.

“Ever considered moving out of this shitty neighborhood?” Liz took a long drag on her cigarette, and slowed down the speed. She just did the regular maintenance on her car, and she had already started to feel regret for approving Eddie’s request of bringing the baby home for 3 days to celebrate the Father’s Day, and even suggesting afterwards to give them a free ride home. 

“Says the one who owns a company. We are still dealing with bankrupt crisis.” Eddie said.

“And says the one who just had a new-born baby, with an alien, and has totally none stable in-come.” Liz scoffed back mercilessly, shaking the soot of her cigarette out of the window while driving with only one hand.

“Leaving aside our financial situation, I still believe in me and my other to be good parents, that is also why we want to make this Father’s Day more special.” The symbiote retreated itself from the utensil back to Eddie, now it was Eddie’s turn to reach into the utensil to play with the baby. “By the way, would you please stop smoking? I am holding an infant back here.” Eddie wrinkled up his nose in disgust and rolled down the backseat window.

“It’s ok, Eddie. He likes the chemicals.” The symbiote comforted him.

“Really? I never thought. Maybe you can become an outstanding chemist one day, smart boy.” The baby tangled some tentacles onto Eddie’s hand, hanging a large part of its body, swing back and forth happily. Eddie stayed perfectly still, letting it play with his hand.  
“Tut-” Liz threw the cigarette out of the window, “You know I can’t hear your private little conversation, right? It is creepy.”

“Get used to it.”

It took them more than an hour by car from the Alchemax company to where currently Eddie and the symbiote live. Plus, to avoid any unwanted attention, they chose to set off at night. Eddie was almost asleep when he felt the gentle tug from his other, telling him they were home.

“Thanks, Liz. We owe you this one. My other wants to say thank you as well.” Eddie got off the car holding the glass utensil. The symbiote, now acting as Eddie’s jacket, materialized a head over his shoulder and nod. The baby rolled towards the side of Liz, although it didn’t materialize itself as its parent did, Liz could feel it was watching her.

“Humph,” Liz looked at the three standing there as a family, and suddenly bursted out laughter as if she saw something really funny. She shook her head and chuckled. “Sometimes I really envy you, Eddie. But you owe me nothing. I will pick you guys up back to the company after three days. Enjoy tomorrow’s Father’s Day the best you can, ‘dads’.” Liz walked back to her car, she seemed to notice the baby extended out a tentacle, waving to say goodbye before she looked away.

Eddie and the symbiote watched her car drove away and then turned back walking upstairs to their home. Eddie was also carrying a huge bag of daily life necessities given by Liz, he just hadn’t had the time to open it.

Finally, they arrived home. Eddie carefully put the glass utensil next to his pillow, and then he collapsed on the bed.

“Eddie” 

Eddie heard the symbiote’s concerned voice.

“I am all right, my love. I am just a little tired.” Eddie couldn’t help himself and yawned, he turned his head towards where his baby was, finding the baby was pressing closely against the glass watching him back as well.

“Hey, little guy.” Eddie turned fully towards it,” You are so beautiful.” He gently put his hand against the other side of the glass, the baby stretched itself trying to mimic the shape of his palm.

Eddie chuckled. He felt tired, but blessed.

“I never thought I could be so lucky. Someday I can be so happy.”

“Me too, Eddie.”

Eddie started to feel his eyelids become more and more heavy, but stubbornly tried to stay awake. He wanted this moment to last longer, to stay with the one he loved, with his child, in their own house, living a happy life.

Home…Maybe he should move to a better place. He and his other never asked too much about where they live. But at least for their child…

The symbiote seemed to know his thoughts. Eddie heard his chuckle echoing in his mind.

“Eddie, sleep.”

The symbiote was no longer a jacket, it shifted back to what it was and then covered the whole body of Eddie, forming a blanket.

“Just one more minute later…” Eddie mumbled, he could barely open his eyes.

“I will take care of him.”

“But-”

“We still have three days. It’s ok, Eddie.”

This time, the only answer the symbiote got was a short exhale of air. But he still clearly received Eddie’s thought.

“I love you too.” The symbiote answered gently, extending a tentacle to turn off the light skilledly. The room was back to a peaceful silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you see any mistakes.


End file.
